viscera_cleanup_detailfandomcom-20200214-history
Athena's Wrath
Athena's Wrath is a level in Viscera Cleanup Detail. Level Briefings Brief Respawn brief Map The map consists of a single large L-shaped atrium with one small corridor. The J-HARM Tool is required to reach stains, trash and viscera on the high ceilings and window sills. Natural lighting and the high ceilings give this level an open and bright decorum. Equipment * Slosh-O-Matic Bucket Dispenser * What A Load Disposal Bins Bin Dispenser * Incinerator * Laser Welder * J-HARM Tool Secondary Objectives *Stack crates in the designated area. *Stack barrels in the designated area. *Find all 10 Personal Identification Devices, place them in the Punchomatic, and fill out reports. Incident Report Please see the "Punchomatic Cheat Sheet" located at: https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=670115376 Data Logs Date: 04/09/2184 Time: 11:10 GST Identification: Dr. Baumgardener Title: Lead Botanist :Our research has been going well. I now believe we can successfully isolate the plant life from its soil and they will naturally 'walk' until they find some on their own. It is my hope that we will be able to market sentient plants as a user friendly alternative to traditional potting. With our plants, people won't need to care for them, as the plants will care for themselves. We may even be able to market the little fellas as family companions. The 'Braxius Botanicus Mutilus' for example, is particularly frisky and sociable! Date: 15/09/2184 Time: 05:15 GST Identification: Dr. Gaywood Title: Botanist :The chief has woken me up early today. Apparently we've recieved a contract from a rich investor to work on a specialized specimen. Dr. Baumgardener tells me our client wants 'security plants' for his arboretum, whatever that means. We've been trying to suppress the more 'primal' habits in our other specimens, but in this case I believe the point is to not block them, but instead perhaps even cultivate them. I'd better go look for my Acidity Regulation Suit Exoskeleton again. Date: 16/09/2184 Time: 13:44 GST Identification: Mr. Seymour Bhuttes Title: Administrative Agent :I've been asked to evaluate the ongoing operations of the botanical projects once again. I hate coming down here, the place stinks of potting soil and radioactive waste matter. I never liked plants anyway, although I'm not sure if I can call the specimens I've seen 'plants'. So far progress is acceptable, but I'm going to recommend additional security for sure! Not once but thrice I was nibbled on by aggressive plant species while examaning the facility. Date: 12/10/2184 Time: 10:12 GST Identification: Mjr. Jaynah Kerrigan Title: Major Troublemaker :Primary Objective: Contain the botanical outbreak and find Dr.Baumgardener's research notes. Secondary Objective: Shoot-up the place real good! ------------------------ We've been hired by a wealthy client to secure his investment in a certain project being conducted here at this research facility. You are to secure the area and locate what remains of Dr. Baumgardener, but more importantly his research notes and any plant samples kept in storage. Notes Gallery AthenasWrathNoteGideonTripe.png|Gideon Tripe AthenasWrathNoteHerbetFigg.png|Herbet Figg AthenasWrathNoteBarneyCullham.png|Barney Cullham Tips and Trivia *The words "Everything is Permitted" are written in blood on the floor near the incinerator. This is a reference to the "Assassin's Creed" video game series, in which the assassins' credo is "Nothing is true, everything is permitted".Developer Trivia on Steam *The laser welder can be found on the window sill overgrown with ivy, along with the remains of a worker. *Cans are hidden on some window sills and along the ledge opposite the windows. These must be removed to complete the level with a perfect score. *There is an Easter Egg on one of the windowsills, hidden at the base in a wall covered in ivy. The window that has the egg is the second window from the crate Stacking Area at the far end of the main hall. Image Gallery Athena Station Logo.png|The Athena Station logo. Athena's Wrath outside.png|The Athena Station as viewed from the outside. It should be noted that this location can only be reached with the developer console. 2016-02-26_00003.jpg|All barrels stacked in the designated area 2016-02-26_00004.jpg|All crates stacked in the designated area LSpreviewAthenasWrath.png|Level select preview images References Category:Levels